


Letters from the Insane

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is the same "AU" that my "First Contact" and "I Want to Believe Universe" is in. (And obviously my Scully/Sue story as well.)





	Letters from the Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Letters From The Insane By Spookybear Mik

From: SpookyBear Mik []  
Sent: Tuesday, July 27, 1999 12:31 AM

TITLE: Letters from the insane  
BY: Spookybear Mik (not to be confused with Mikdok) Two different guys.  
PAIRING: M/Sk and S/o  
RATING: PG - references only  
ARCHIVE: yeah, sure just keep all the stuff attached.  
OTHER: there are references to m/m and f/f sex and rape so if these things bother you. Go AWAY!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them bladda blah blah. This is just for the love of the show. The only payment I get is to quiet Mulder's incessant yapping in my head that he's bored. All characters belong to 1013 and FOX except for Sue Kennedy. She's mine. For stories about her and Scully, check out "In the Presence of Truth" I think that it is on the Scully Slash Angels page.  
PS - this is the same "AU" that my "First Contact" and "I Want to Believe Universe" is in. (And obviously my Scully/Sue story as well.)

* * *

**Letters From The Insane**  
By Spookybear Mik

Hi Scully,

The letter you wrote was pretty much standard fare but I thought that I'd reply to this line.

>Enrich my life with stories, Mulder!

My shrink is telling me that it is good to "talk things out" so here goes.

Is this screwup enriching? Mulder does something stupid - again. Goes off half-cocked - again. Yes, Skinner is going to kick my ass -again. Yes, Scully is gonna beat me up 'cuz she loves me.....

Speaking of Skinner - do you know where I saw that cheating bastard?? On TV tonight, sitting in some hot tub with a WOMAN he was calling his WIFE. OK, so I know he was only playing a part in a show (70's show. I had no idea he could look so good in polyester!) but since when did he start moonlighting as an actor????

And the other creepy thing? His WIFE looked an awful lot like you Scully...too freaky for me. Are you two having some kind of thing behind my back?

Why do you ask if I'm paranoid?

Yeah, so I admit that there have been rumors floating around that I have an actor double who is married and has a kid now but they are just that -rumors!! Can you really imagine me with children? Here kiddies -daddy's gonna read you a bedtime story - "The Haunting of Hill House". Then when you're all nice and over it, he'll take you to go see the new movie about a little witchie-poo called the "Blair Witch". Just for good measure, he'll paint your ceiling with glow-in-the-dark aliens to stare at you all night. Won't that be special??

I'll name my kids Roswell and Schwa and dress them like Wednesday and Pugsley. Won't they be cute??

And you wonder why they locked me in the looney bin...Oh, by the way, if you see that Diana Fowley bitch? Kill her. She raped me damnit. I was NOT of sound mind and body when she came into my bedroom. She starts pawing me and stuff and I tell her to leave me alone 'cuz I got this alien artifact buzzing my brain (talk about a migraine) and all I want to do is cut my head off. She doesn't stop so I reach for the phone to call my main man (no NOT Krycek, he's the bastard that sent her over here) and she totally starts hitting me. So, being the unpredictable, alien-buzzed-brain kind of guy I am...I hit her back. Yes, I admit that I have poor impulse control but I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I knocked her across the floor and she got really freaky on me and called the boys in the white coats. Can you believe it?? Twice in one year I end up in restraints.

Another wave of the alien TV show from hell hits me and I completely freak and RIP the damn five-points from their housings. This gets the orderlies (where did that name come from anyway?) all freaked out and they toss me in the padded room. We won't go into what happened once they got me there but if I ever get a chance to prove all of this and sue, the state, the Bureau and everyone else is gonna owe me a LOT of money. They should have thrown me in prison. At least there I would have gotten some good looking, hot, big, muscle-bound, dominant, frothing guy like on OZ to....Sorry, I know, I know. You don't want to hear it. Anyway, all I got was a bunch of stinky orderlies. Walter will be soooo pissed when he finds out. If he cares.

I mean come on Scully...how could you stand there and think that my imprisonment was for the best? How could HE? Ok, I'll back off. you did go in search for answers. I'm just a little touchy right now.

And how did I know you were there watching me? I'm telling you this artifact high I'm on has opened up a LOT of new talents I didn't know I had. I can even tell what clothes you are wearing right now. By the way, pink PJ's really are not a good look for you. Who the hell ever thought that red heads looked good in pink. I blame it all on Molly Ringwald. And Scully? Bunny slippers? Don't you EVER give me shit about my alien boxers again. Or my Pooh Bear sweatshirt.

You know I was speaking of movies earlier? I saw "The Haunting." It's weird watching movies in your mind. It's like a TV scanner. I do have to focus pretty hard or I get distracted by the patterns on the padded walls. The movie is OK. I liked the original better for story but the FX in the new one are pretty cool. You'd probably snort through most of it. It's not your kind of movie. When was the last time we saw a movie together that we agreed upon? Hmmmm. I don't think we ever agreed. What else is new.

Seriously though...I miss you. I hate this place. I'm sure that they will not even let this letter get through. I know for a fact that they confiscated my letter to Walter. One of the orderlies reads it and jacks off in their locker room. He's a closet case to the others but not to me. Not to the Mulder who can see all now. Sometime's the lucidity of it is frightening but then I will wake up and not remember half of what I discovered. Y'know Scully, for a guy who has a near perfect memory, that's pretty damned scary.

I'm so close to the truth now. I know that I've said that before but this time I'm really there. God! We've been so distracted. Played for idiots time after time again. All those other cases? You know, the monsters and the human enigmas and all that? They're my distractions. They get sent to me on purpose to keep me from my quest. They know I fall for them because I like anything strange and unusual. How could I have let them pull me away so easily?

The lucidity...it's coming back now. I can see it. Scully, you're in danger again. They will continue to attack you until I give up. This time the attack is a little closer to home. Scully, listen to me. Sue Kennedy is involved with them. Dana...please believe me on this. I know you don't want to. I know that you love her as much as I do Walter but she is being used. C'mon you know that it is true. She doesn't want to do it but they are slowly killing off her family to make her do what they want. You don't believe me? JFK Jr, Scully. he was her cousin. Ask the Gunmen -they'll know.

God no! The orderlies are coming back! They are going to take my paper away and give me the pills. Scully, help me. You have to get me out of here. Please befo

********

This is all that he had written that I can tell before the orderlies said he had another attack. They claim that he went crazy on them and attacked them. >From the bruises that I got a brief look at, I don't believe them. Please hurry. Find out the information before they kill him. My hands are tied here at the institution. I barely retrieved this paper before they kicked me out or worse yet, locked me up. I will be called into OPR myself tomorrow for beating up an orderly. I'm sure that those bastards have raped him more than once.

He's not right Dana. This..THING.. that is doing this to him, it is eating his mind away and the constant physical abuse isn't helping. I've already got the three stooges working as hard as they can on solving the puzzles. Now all that I can do is sit and wait. Please suspend your analytical mind for a while and think about this like Mulder does. It's the only thing that will bring him back to me - to us.

I'm begging you. I'll do what I can from this end. Call me.

PS - watch your back Dana. I don't trust Sue either.

Sincerely,  
Walter Skinner

***FINIS***

SpookyBear  
aka Mik  
**************  
"Why do I get the feeling that we've picked up yet another pathetic life form?"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi - Episode 1: The Phantom Menace


End file.
